No, You Definitely Deserve The Bad Boys
by BrookeRocker
Summary: Takes place after Freddie Prinze Jr. hosting Raw...what happens when Randy forgets to tell his girl his plans for the evening? She goes to the good guys to make her point known RandyxOC


Randy walked in after his tag team match he had with John Cena he had his title over his shoulder and he was smirking I launched off the couch and I shoved him into the wall and held him there and I yelled "what the fuck was that Randall?!" he said "he shouldn't have got the pin" I said "well maybe if you didn't act like a bitch and not tag in when he needed it then maybe you would have got the pin but you had to pull some low shit and do that" he said "anything else you want to bitch me out about?" I saw red and I reshoved him in the wall and said "do you even want me to start on that shit you pulled on Freddie?" Ted pulled me off of Randy and said "stop Michelle" Randy said "you know what if you care for those good guys so much go to them" I then saw the regret in his eyes as soon as he finished I scoffed grabbed my bag and said "I will" so I walked out and slammed the door and I stormed down to John's locker room and I barged in and sat down on the couch he walked out of the bathroom and said "hey Michelle" I grunted and he sat on the coffee table in front of me and said "what happened?"

I said "Randy" he sighed trying to hide his smile and said "what pissed you off now?" I said "that RKO to you and the back breaker to Freddie and then he has the balls to say to me if I care for the good guys so much I should go to ya'll" and I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest with my scowl very evident on my face he laughed and said "get a shower and get ready I will take you out" I just stayed there he said "Michelle unless you want me showering and dressing you I highly suggest you go because you know I will" I smirked and I opened my bag and pulled up a folded piece of red fabric and some red heels and I went into the bathroom and I showered quickly and I dried and straightened my hair and I did my makeup dark and sultry then I put on the red fabric which revealed a very short tube top dress and I put the heels on and walked out. John looked me over and whistled and said "ooh baby girl" I smiled and said "ready?" he laughed so he stood up and took my bag for me and held his arm out and I took it and we went to the club

We were dancing to Dangerous by Kardinal Offishall feat Akon when I caught sight of Randy he was glaring at John and looking me over I smirked and John said "he finally noticed us" I said "no by his glare he has been watching a while and he is hating it" John smirked and said "want to get him over here" I looked at him smirked and he said "damn Shorty look at you. Is it me or you got too much ass in this dress" I smirked and said "leave the bar park the car turn into porn star" he smirked and went to request it and he walked back over and said "it's next" so we finished the song and then we hear this goes out to Michelle from the good guy" I looked at him and he smirked and said "extra touch" so the song started and we conveniently turned to where I was facing Randy and I had my back to John and I got close and we started grinding and I could see Randy was getting hot and bothered John leaned down and said "I said something funny now giggle" I started giggling and I snuck a look to Randy and John said "you owe me for this" I said "your beer is on me if you do shots you're on your own" he said "deal" so I kept grinding and I bit my lip and dropped down and as I came back up I rubbed my ass right in John's crotch

Randy POV

I watch Michelle as she grinds on John it's time like these where she knows what she's doing to me and she keeps doing it that pisses me off. I adjust my collar as I see her rub her ass into John's crotch Ted said "damn she sure is showing you tonight" Cody said "sorry man but you are really a dumbass and John is lucky" I said "she's going to make me work for it and now it's a question of will I swallow my pride" Ted said "you are a fool if you don't work for her. Randy I and Cody both know that you know that if you told her you were doing that tonight she wouldn't have been pissed. She wouldn't have pulled out the emergency little red dress, and she sure as hell would not be grinding on John" Cody said "plus she's our Diva you have to work it out with her" I take a sip of my drink and keep watching her and soon I see her do the move she only does on me she turned to face John and did a body roll right against him I set my drink down and get up and as I walk over to her I hear "don't fuck it up Randy or I will send Cody in to pick her up" I reach behind my back and flip him off

Michelle POV

I kept dancing against John and we were nearing the end of the song and I said "he's going to come over here in a minute so be prepared" he nodded so I did my body roll and I saw John look and he said "drinkie drink time" and he walked off so I kept dancing and soon I feel a set of arms around my waist and a pair of hips move in time with mine and I hear that deep velvet voice say "you just desecrated my body roll" I said "no just reminding you of what you want to give up" he whirled me around and pulled me close against him and I felt my breath hitch in my throat as he said "I'm sorry Michelle I was a complete ass and I forgot to tell you what I was doing. Please forgive me and come home with me" I looked in his eyes and saw the sincerity in them I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him and when I pulled away and said "don't forget next time you ass and don't try to send me to the good guys you know I don't belong there" he smirked and said "no you definitely deserve the bad boys" I said "but speaking off ass it has been about a month since I got some from you" and to make my point known I grabbed his ass he smiled and said "well allow me to oblige"


End file.
